


how you like it done

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers' Small Dick - Freeform, Stress Relief, Top Bucky Barnes, Yeah you read that right, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Usually, all it took was three words for Bucky to rush over to Steve's place.I need you.Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Square I2: FWB Relationship
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	how you like it done

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~  
> _An attempt was made._  
> 

Since their college years, Steve and Bucky worked out this system. While they were single, they gave each other a hand, so to speak. It was strange at first, seeing each other in a different light. After all, they grew up side by side, from childhood, through their embarrassing teenage years, to young adulthood. Steve was a twig when they were younger, but his body grew to match his deep voice while Bucky, though not nearly as thin as Steve, bulked up as well. But even after every awkward moment, they took time to learn each other’s bodies and what they liked so they knew what to do once they started dating other people. Of course, they’d stop messing around whenever one of them was in a relationship. But for some reason, neither could keep a relationship for long.

Maybe it was lucky for them that they were both single for the past six months.

Usually, all it took was three words for Bucky to rush over to Steve's place. 

_I need you._

The nude Steve sent five minutes later only added to Bucky's urgency. His hands were wrapped around his small cock, a pearl of precum leaking from his slit. He could see the primal desire in Steve's expression, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. By the time Bucky got to Steve's apartment, he barely made it through the door when Steve jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist. They nearly tore at each other's clothes as they landed on the bed, panting between kisses, breathing each other in.

"What do you need," Bucky asked, taking Steve's cock in his hands, making the blonde shudder. Steve went pliant with just two strokes. 

"Fill me up, Buck," he whimpered. Steve smoothed his hands over Bucky’s chest. “Jus’ fill me up.”

Bucky let out a chuckle. “You got it, punk.”

So Bucky worked him over, fingering Steve and fucking into him like his life depended on it. The way Steve surrendered himself, moaning freely with every touch drove him crazy. He craved more and more, needing to keep Steve’s skin flushed red and breath shaky. After an hour, the room was stiflingly hot, filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. And god, was Steve a beautiful, messy sight, painted with hickeys and bite marks.

"C'mon, Steve, sweet thing," Bucky cooed as he nipped at Steve's earlobe. His fingers traced Steve's now puffed up rim, still wet from his come. "I know you got one more in you."

"F-Fuck" Steve slurred. He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to regain some composure. "It's so… _ahhh_ …"

"So _what_ , Stevie? Use your words."

Fuckin' jerk, expecting Steve to form a coherent sentence after four orgasms. As far as Steve knew, there was nothing else in the world but Bucky's fingers, teasing him, nearly bringing him to the edge. He gripped the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white.

“It’s so _much_ ,” he sobbed, tears pricking at his eyes.

“And we’re not even at the best part.” Bucky pulled Steve closer and peppered his face with kisses. Steve hummed in delight, kissing back when their lips met.

“Ready,” Bucky asked as he settled himself between Steve’s legs. 

Steve nodded, spreading his legs further while Bucky lined himself up, pressing the blunt tip of his cock against his puckered hole. As he sank into Steve’s tight heat, he saw how nearly delirious Steve was from feeling full. Bucky groaned, willing himself to not come then and there. He needed to pull one more orgasm from Steve. As torturous as it was, to keep Steve on edge and giving him more—almost to the point of pain—was a reward for being so _good_.

He drew out slowly, savoring the sensation of Steve’s entrance fluttering around him as he pushed back in. Immediately, Steve was gone, struggling to focus on anything else but his prostate being hit over and over.

“Not gonna last much longer,” Steve moaned. He raked his fingers down Bucky’s back, leaving trails of scratches. 

“Me neither. Gonna give it to you, Steve.” Bucky panted as he lifted Steve’s hips. “Want it?”

Steve parted his lips, but no words came out. He nodded, looking at Bucky with pleading eyes but it wasn’t good enough.

“ _Beg_ ,” Bucky commanded, slowing down his rhythm.

“Mark me up. Please mark me from the inside,” he pleaded, his voice wavering. “ _Breed me._ ”

And fuck, did those two words stir something feral inside of Bucky.

“M'gonna come, gonna breed you.” Bucky came with a shout, hips stuttering as he spilled into Steve, just like his baby wanted. He watched as Steve was lost in his own orgasm, trembling as each wave washed over him. Bucky smirked as each spurt of come shot out of Steve’s soft, spent cock. 

Bucky pulled out slowly, watching in awe as his come seeped out of Steve, thick like honey. Steve drifted off, basking in the pleasurable daze. He let the blonde float on while he quickly grabbed a towel from Steve’s bathroom. When he came back, Bucky could tell that Steve was still miles away, eyes glazed over. 

“You were so good for me,” Bucky said, wiping the come off of Steve’s stomach. 

Steve’s head perked up. Although it was small, he managed a smile. “Hey.”

“Welcome back,” he replied, planting a kiss on the top of Steve’s head.

“Thanks,” Steve said, still trying to catch his breath. “I… I really needed that.”

“Rough week?”Bucky settled back onto the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him closer.

“Yeah.” Steve took Bucky’s hand in his, stroking his knuckles with this thumb. “They moved up some deadlines at work, so a lot of stuff piled up.”

“M’sorry to hear, Stevie.”

“S’okay. Feel a lot better now.” Steve stretched his back. “I’m feelin’ kinda hungry. Wanna order some pizza?”

“Post-coital pizza?” Bucky snorted. “Guy after my own heart over here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just venmo me half the total.”

“Geez.” Bucky brought his hand to his chest in mock offense. “Way to shatter my heart to smithereens.”

“Shut it, jerk.”

“Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Oh god I suck at writing porn.~~
> 
> Hey guys! The title comes from Do It For Me by Rosenfield. I live for Steve's Greek statue physique, with muscles for days but a smol dick.
> 
> These poor boys, fucking out their stress and not knowing that they like each other. Idiots, am I right? Maybe I'll write a second part where they finally get their shit together? Who knows (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life and keep me sane during this shelter in place! Stay safe and wash your hands! See y'all next time ~


End file.
